


the road to hell

by weatheredlaw



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Diversity Day." Toby and Kelly make out while everyone else is in the meeting. Twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the road to hell

Toby thinks the Indian-circle joke is funny, and so does everyone else, but it's not a disappointment when Michael kicks him out of his sure-to-be-backwards diversity seminar. He knows why Diversity Today was in the office -- the complaints came through him, first, but every attempt to talk to it about Michael ended in another Chris Rock impersonation. When it came to hauling in the big guns, Toby wasn't the man they called, mostly because his own, failed attempts at educating the Scranton branch were as well-known as Michael himself. 

He heads back to his desk, flipping through the latest series of complaints -- mostly from Dwight, about Jim. Or, recently, from Michael, about Toby himself. He hears the muted snap of heels on carpet and sees Kapoor heading back from the meeting to pick up her phone, bleeting at her from across the room. She spends fifteen minutes chattering happily with a customer before hanging up. Toby stands, head peaking over the partition as he watches her. "Not going back?"

"I'm gonna let it season, I think. It's gonna get messy." She looks up at him. "I thought your Indian-circle joke was hilarious."

"It was," Toby agrees. He bends down and lifts up a bag of carrot sticks that his daughter packed for him the night before. She likes to pack his lunch when she's with him, usually with fruit snacks, but she's been learning about healthy eating habits in preschool, which is only a little unsettling. Kelly nods, and he comes around to the other side, pulling up the spare desk chair and sitting next to her, watching her click and play Solitare while her small fingers reach into the pag and pluck out a carrot every so often. He can hear the meeting going on from the other side of the office. "Michael has good intentions."

"I guess." She closes the window after her seventh loss and angles her chair toward him. "He's not the worst boss I've ever had." Toby raises an eyebrow and she laughs. "I worked at a McDonald's in high school, it was pretty brutal."

"Fast food's the worst. I worked at a McDonald's in high school, too."

"Ew, they're that old?"

"I'm not old," he mutters, but she's laughing, now, reaching for a carrot at the same time he's putting them away, grabbing his wrist instead. Toby looks at the point of connection -- fingers clasped around joints and skin pressed suddenly against skin and it makes sense to just look at her. 

"Hey," she says, in the kind of tone he'll call the _bad idea voice_ later. "You wanna make out?"

 

 

 

Kelly announces a minute in that Toby's a good kisser, and that she should get back to the meeting pretty soon. He takes the opportunity to adjust the angle so he can taste more of the inside of her mouth -- sweet and cool from carrots and the gum she keeps in her top drawer. She exhales quietly, and it goes on for a few more minutes before he breaks it off, because this is inappropriate, obviously, considering who he is to her. But mostly because he doesn't want her to get in trouble for missing the meeting. He's feeling rebellious today, but even Toby has his limits. "Go on," he urges, getting back up to go to his own desk. "Tell me all about it later." She rolls her eyes and heads toward the conference room.

There's a pause where Toby can hear Michael saying something absolutely _awful_ , and the moment when he hears skin connect loudly, and painfully, with someone's body. He heard the less-muted sound of Kely' heels stomping on carpet and suddenly she's spinning him around in his desk chair and planting her lips firmly against his mouth.

"Let's get out of here," she says, grabbing her coat as she pulls back. Toby looks around quickly, satisfied with the lack of any kind of audience, and goes to follow her. It's not the worst idea he's had all day, that's for damn sure. 

Honestly, he's hard pressed to call any of this a bad idea, at this point, if it means Kelly holding his hand, dragging him out of the office and kissing him, hard, in the elevator, like it _means_ something. 

"We can go wherever you want," he finally says, breathless, against her lips. He feels the curve of her mouth as she smiles against his own, the doors opening with a distant _ping_ and the world opening up in front of them.


End file.
